


Where We Started

by kidsinlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Flying, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Quidditch, So much angst, Too much even, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsinlove/pseuds/kidsinlove
Summary: The brief, untold history of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter during their years at Hogwarts.Canon divergence and lots of angst! Short and sweet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time ever posting a fic. I've been reading HP/Drarry fanfiction on AO3 since I was a teen but I've never posted before, so if you're reading this thank you and we are friends now. Would love your feedback! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> All characters belong to J.K Rowling and so forth but we don't support TERFs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Harry had started hanging out with Malfoy in secret in second year. Malfoy was the only seeker at Hogwarts that was a challenge for Harry to beat, and Malfoy felt the same. They would meet at the Quidditch pitch after dark to fly and chase snitches, sometimes all night. They practiced duelling together, too, after Lockhart and Snape pit them against each other in Duelling Club. Looking back now, Harry couldn’t pinpoint the moment when they stopped being nemeses competing and started becoming friends that coached one another.

In third year, the after-hours Quidditch practiced continued. It wasn’t so secret anymore. They started owling sometimes, too, and Harry would complain about how bad he was at potions. Naturally, he and Malfoy started studying together. They often caught up in the restricted section of the library. Hermione came sometimes, too, and formed her own friendship with Malfoy. The two of them bonded over their mutual love of knowledge, and Harry had beamed.

In fourth year, Harry and Malfoy’s friendship faltered for the first time since First Year. Malfoy was openly jealous and cruel about Harry being a Tri-Wizard champion and went out of his way to make Harry’s life miserable. The truth was that losing Malfoy’s friendship had made Harry miserable without the extra taunting. Once, late in the year, Harry had walked in on Malfoy making out with Blaise Zabini in the bathroom. He’d been overcome with a feeling that he later recognized as jealousy.

When fifth year came around, it had been almost a year since he and Malfoy had had a proper conversation. Harry confronted him. They argued about it until Malfoy made Harry laugh, and all was forgotten. They started studying and owling again. That was when it started – _really_ started. They had been coming in from a late-night fly when Mrs Norris had spotted them, alerting Filch. When they heard Filch coming, they ran and hid in a broom closet. They were all giggles and adrenaline as they waited for Filch to pass. Something clicked for Harry, then. He kissed Malfoy and it made _sense_. Malfoy had kissed him back and it was all passion and heat. They met most nights after that. Malfoy was Harry’s first – “I’ll be gentle” he had murmured against Harry’s neck.

Eventually, Harry found himself spending most of his free time with Malfoy. They never spoke about Voldemort, or Death Eaters, or the impending war. It was easy to just _be_ with him.

By the end of fifth year, they really _knew_ each other. Harry was sure he had memorized every inch of Malfoy’s body, each corner of his mind. He felt like he had him figured out. He was going to tell him that he loved him.

Over the summer, Malfoy didn’t owl. Harry didn’t either, but he thought about it often. On their first day of Sixth Year, Harry was going to tell him that he loved him. He received an owl:

_Potter,_

_We can’t see each other anymore._

_DM_

Harry was angry and confused – he didn’t know what to think about it anymore. He told Ron and Hermione everything, then, and they held him.

Harry tried to confront Malfoy that year but he was slippery – he always managed to dodge Harry at the last moment. While Harry’s anger festered, Malfoy had become cold and withdrawn and completely out of Harry’s reach. They had it out in the girls’ bathroom after months of silence and both did things they would regret for the rest of their lives.

“I don’t have a choice!” Malfoy had shouted, firing curses.

“There’s always a fucking choice, Malfoy!”

Harry hadn’t learned until much later that Malfoy had spent the summer after Fifth Year teach himself occlumency. Voldemort had moved into his house. Malfoy couldn’t risk Voldemort accessing his memories and using their relationship against Harry, so he’d learnt to keep those memories carefully hidden.

In Seventh Year, Malfoy felt more foreign to Harry than he ever had before. He was playing a part he wasn’t made for, and Harry knew it. After what Harry had done to Malfoy in that bathroom, he couldn’t bring himself to face him.

When Harry went on the run to hunt horcruxes, he thought he’d never see Malfoy again.

Swollen faced on the floor of Malfoy Manor, Harry searched Malfoy’s face for any trace of the man he thought he knew.

“Well, Draco? Is t? Is it Harry Potter?” Lucius had said.

“I can’t-I can’t be sure.” Malfoy’s eyes were pleading with Harry to run. He’d risked everything. Harry thought for the first time that maybe Malfoy had loved him, too.

Malfoy and Harry both fulfilled their duties that year. Harry found the horcruxes and made sure the prophecy came true while Malfoy became a Death Eater and let his comrades into Hogwarts. They were fighting on opposite sides of the same, horrible war. Harry didn’t know who Malfoy was anymore.

After the war was over, Harry had testified at the Malfoy trials. Malfoy was starved and chained and sobbing on the ground in the Department of Mysteries, and Harry wanted to die. Harry would have fought the Wizengamot if Malfoy hadn’t been pardoned. He was prepared, then, to take down the entire Ministry if it would keep Malfoy alive. He realized he’d never stopped loving him – not really, anyway.

When Malfoy was released, Harry was waiting for him on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor. Malfoy had to be lead to the door by Aurors, too weak to stand on his own. Harry had shouted at them and taken Malfoy into his arms. They both sobbed.

Harry didn’t leave Malfoy Manor for a month after that. He fed Malfoy and nursed him back to health. He stroked his hair and told him he was sorry. Malfoy had withdrawn, though – he couldn’t look Harry in the eye.

When Malfoy was healthy again, Harry gave him space. He had accepted that he would probably love Malfoy forever and that Malfoy would probably never love him back. He was prepared to live with that because Malfoy was alive, at least.

It took two years. Two years without a word from Malfoy, then the man was standing on his doorstep. Malfoy told Harry that he had loved him since they were 15. Harry cried.

Fin


End file.
